


Losing the Day

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't like Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hilary Duff's "Hide Away" (I wanna make you believe what I say, I won't let you hide away).
> 
> Prompt: "Jess/Sam, Halloween"

Jess knows Sam's mother died on November second, and that every following year his father went on a bender starting on Halloween and didn't sober up for a week. So it makes perfect sense that he doesn't have any happy memories of Halloween.

Now if he'd just relax a little, so he and she can make new memories...


End file.
